


Beyond Lies

by ChibbyPanda



Series: Emoji [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Introspective POV, Lies, Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibbyPanda/pseuds/ChibbyPanda
Summary: This is the transcript of the audition tape Kokichi made to join Danganronpa V3.





	Beyond Lies

**Author's Note:**

> I watched playthroughs of Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony and my mind was blown when I found out the truth. The truth that everything that happened on Danganronpa was fictional.
> 
> A lie.
> 
> Then again, that truth might be a lie...
> 
> But for the sake of this one-shot, let's just say that's it IS 100% true.
> 
> With that in mind, the current characters were not who they thought they were. They were never Ultimate Students from Hope's Peak Academy; they were just ordinary "talentless" High School students who willingly erase their true selves just to join the killing game.
> 
> Crazy right?
> 
> Anyway, it was also implied that the characters' personalities from the killing game were completely different from their past selves. That detail became the inspiration for this one-shot.
> 
> This is the transcript of the audition tape Kokichi made to join Danganronpa V3. He is someone whom I find fascinating. He is known as a Super High School Level Supreme Leader and appears antagonistic to the rest of the characters. I don't blame them. He loves to lie a lot and make the characters feel uncomfortable towards him. He also tends to act evil and claims that he enjoys the Killing Game and doesn't want it to be boring.
> 
> Despite his flaws, there's something about him that makes me can't hate him. For a start, he's intelligent and makes the trials interesting with his remarks and sarcasm. There's also a hint of bitterness in him and reluctance to tell the truth. Why is he like this? That's what this one-shot's for. My interpretation of who he is before he joined the game.

Um...is this thing on? Oh. It is.

Well...um...Number 149. My name is ⭕⬜♦⚫.

As long as I can remember, I...never have any control over my life. My life is like a glass that shatters at the slightest sound. It's a house of cards that I just finish building after hours of work but then collapses in seconds.

It started out at home. I don't know why but I always had this naive belief that my mom, my dad, and I were this "One Big Happy Family". I mean, why not? Every picture we took together always had us smiling and beaming as if we were happy and problem-free. Every person who visited us always said that we were the ideal family. My mom would always told me bedtime stories to help me sleep, while my dad would carry me on the shoulders so that I can reach for the stars. We were happy.

At least, I thought so...

Some time after, screaming and crying became a normal thing at home. I would always be in my room hearing my parents quarrel about stuff that I didn't understand. It was awful. To think that we were actually happy...was ridiculous. I wanted it to stop. I wanted it to end. I wish that just this once...my parents would be quiet. And before I knew it, my dream came true. Through their deaths. I am now alone. I could still feel my heart ripping apart with sorrow, but there's no one for me to turn to.

So instead, I just pretend that I felt no pain to ease it.

My school life wasn't helping either. In high school, I was a nobody. You could say that I am a pushover. I would be picked on and laughed at. Everyone knew that I am a weakling and would take advantage of that. The more I cry, the more pain I would feel.

I didn't like that so I tried to ignore the voices of those people. I portrayed myself as a normal kid with a normal life. I acted like the bullying and the insults didn't bother me, so that I wouldn't feel any pain. As long as I thought that everything's fine, then everything would be fine.

But it's not.

Looking back at it now, it doesn't change the fact that my entire life...is nothing but a  _ **lie**_.

My family is a lie.

My school life is a lie.

Everything I do is so that I wouldn't have to face the truth that my life  **sucks**. I never have a say on what's going to happen in my life. I never have the power to change my story. I am nothing but a pathetic character destined to have a pathetic end.

I wish...that I could just die and get it over with.

On the darkness hour of my life, I came across something amazing. The only thing that kept me sane. That's Danganronpa.

A show about mystery and murder, I am completely hooked by it. The stimulation, the action, it makes me feel like I can do anything. I enjoy figuring out who the murderer is and how he did it. It's like a little game to me. For once it made me feel that I am good at something and that I can be anything I want to be.

That's when I made my decision to apply to be part of the show. If I were a contestant...I want to be an Ultimate Supreme Leader. The reason is that I want to have control with what I do.

You would think that someone like me could never pull it off.

I couldn't blame you...

But I know I can do it. I know that I can pull it off.

If my life until now is nothing but lies, then I will become the Embodiment of Lies. I will have everyone right under my thumb. Instead of playing the victim, I will the Jester who messes with the people around me. No one will push me around anymore. I get to decide my own fate.

That's what I want to be. That's what I  _strive_ to be.

Let the fun and games begin.


End file.
